Fairytale Pretty Cure!
"Monsters corrupted by darkness, we will return your happy ending to you!" - ''Phrase from series '''Fairytale Pretty Cure! '(おとぎ話プリキュア！ Otogibanashi Purikyua) is fanseries created by SAYkokoro, inspired by the Japanese magical girl anime series. It was first published on March 17th, 2016 and can be found here. The series' main motifs are friendship, hope, love and magic! There is set to be 51 episodes and 1 movie. Synopsis Imari Suzukawa, a regular student, crashes head first with a fairy falling from the sky. Bukku, the Prince of Fanciful Kingdom who managed to escape his world that was attacked by a dark wizard known as Kuroizado and his warriors, the Dark Charm Knights, that followed him to Imari's world. Imari decides to protect the fairy prince and becomes chosen as one of the four Pretty Cure who are destined to defeat Kuroizado and save Bukku and their world from his monstrous creations the Endingu. Characters Pretty Cure * 'Imari Suzukawa '(鈴川伊万里 Suzukawa Imari) / 'Cure Fable '(キュアフェイブル Kyua Feiburu) - Imari is the main protagonist who is a 13-year-old girl in her first-year at Minwa Academy. She is energetic and courageous. Feeling like an outcast at school for being the poorest girl in school, Imari tries to join a club in hopes that she will make friends and become accepted. Instead, she is dubbed the "Club Flunk". After meeting Bukku, Imari became Cure Fable, the Story of Dreams whose theme colour is pink. * 'Tomoka Fukumoto '(福本智花 Fukumoto Tomoka) / 'Cure Mythical '(キュア神話 Kyua Mythikaru) - Tomoka is a 14-year-old girl and a second-year student at Minwa Academy where she is the Student Council Vice President. All her family memebers are respected doctors and is following in their footsteps. She is intelligent, but is mistakenly consider cold and intimidating because of this. After meeting Bukku, Tomoka became Cure Mythical, the Story of Wisdom whose theme colour is blue. * '??? '/ 'Cure Enchant '(キュアエンチャント Kyua Enchanto) - identity and character information currently unknown. Mascots * 'Bukku '(ブック Bukku) - Bukku is the Prince of Fanciful Kingdom and heir to the throne. He acts like a spoiled brat who likes to insult the Cures and is always seen wearing his crown and red cape. * '??? '- identity and character information currently unknown. Desolate Castle * 'Kuroizado '(黒ウィザード Kurou~izado) - He is the powerful and mysterious ruler of Desolate Castle. His goal is to take over all of the worlds will his dark magic and make everyone fall into despair and misfortune. Dark Charm Knights * 'Linda '(リンダ Rinda) - The Leader of the Dark Charm Knights. She is the logical one who loves using magic and reading. She was the first one created by Kuroizado's dark magic and follows his wishes to make all the world fall into despair and misfortune. * 'Xoanon '(ゾアンの Zoanon) - The self-proclaimed second-in-command of the Dark Charm Knights. He is the muscular one. He was the second one created by Kuroizado's dark magic. He never uses magic and only relies on his physical strength. * 'Thames '(テムズ Temuzu) - One of the Dark Charm Knights that acts as the brat and tormentor of the group. He was the last one created by Kuroizado's dark magic. He loves candy, other peoples' misery, and only uses magic to fly and teleport. Monster * 'Endingu '(エンディング Endingu) - The series main monsters. They are created from Fairytale Puppets that Kuroizado stole from Fanciful Kingdom and warped by dark magic into evil creatures. The name is the Japanese pronunciation for "ending". Minor Characters * 'Yū Shiraishi '(白石優 Shiraishi Yū) - Imari's best friend who is very supportive of her goals. * 'Tsubaki Nīmi '(新見椿 Nīmi Tsubaki) - The President of the PreCure Fan Club. * 'Masato Kashima '(鹿島雅人 Kashima Masato) - Tomoka's childhood friend and Student Council President. Family Members * 'Osamu Suzukawa '(鈴川修 Suzukawa Osamu) - Imari's father and chief of their café * 'Mari Suzukawa '(鈴川真理 Suzukawa Mari) - Imari's kind-hearted mother * 'Izumi Suzukawa '(鈴川泉 Suzukawa Izumi) - Imari's little sister who is certainly in Elementary School * 'Moriki Fukumoto '(福本森木 Fukumoto Moriki) - Tomoka's father and the city's top doctor * 'Kana Fukumoto '(福本かな Fukumoto Kana) - Tomoka's mother who is an ER doctor * 'Toshihiro Fukumoto '(福本敏弘 Fukumoto Toshihiro) - Tomoka's eldest brother who isn't seen much * 'Tomokazu Fukumoto '(福本智和 Fukumoto Tomokazu) - Tomoka's older brother who is currently studying to become a doctor Items * 'PreHeartBooks '(プリハートブックス PuriHātoBukkusu) - The Cures' transformation devices. It is a big book that allows the girls to transform once they open its pages while saying "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Story!". * 'Fairytale Puppets '(おとぎ話人形 Otogibanashi Ningyō) - The dolls that play out fairytales and dreams in Fanciful Kingdom that can assist the Cures, but can also be used by the Dark Charm Knight to turn into Endingu. Locations * 'Minwa Academy '(民話学園 Minwa Gakuen) - The boarding school that the Cures attend. To attend the school, you must be from a high-class family or extremely talented. * 'Fanciful Kingdom '(架空王国 Kakū Ōkoku) - Bukku and Kuroizado's homeplace. A world of dreams, imagination, and magic that is known for being a world of peace and hope. * 'Desolate Castle '(荒涼とした城 Kōryō Shiro) - The evil kingdom of the main antagonists. A kingdom created from darkness and nightmares that is shrouded in mystery. * 'Yūkibarano '(ゆうき薔薇の Yūkibarano) - The city where the Cures live. * 'Daydream Gardens '(デイドリームガーデン Deidorīmu Gādensu) - is a tourist attraction in th Category:Fan Series Category:New Fanseries Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:New Fan Series Category:New fanseries Category:Fanseries